The Worst Torture
by Writing4thesoul
Summary: Buffy dies. 100yrs later Spike meets a Slayer, in a prophecy it says she can only die by one hand. Buffy's. Baddies are bringin her back..evil. READ PLEASE NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES!
1. Goodbye

The Worst Torture  
  
Author: Writing4theSoul (aka Erica)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Joss Whendon. ( They are just on loan...They are my puppets, and I am their puppet masters.(evil wicked grin)  
  
Summary: In year 2003, Buffy dies.again. But this time, she doesn't come back. While lying in Spike's arms, she whispers how she feels about him. The memory of Buffy, Spike's one and only true love, plagues his mind for 100 years. In those 100 years, he tried to make up for Buffy's death by training other Slayers. What happens when the new slayer is a little too much like Buffy for comfort?  
  
A/N: Hey I thought this was a pretty good idea, tell me what you think! PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
The ************** symbol means flashbacks! And the symbol means vision!  
  
A low rumble came from inside Buffy's chest when Spike ran around the living room, gathering weapons for patrolling.  
  
"Do we really need weapons for this? I mean it is just a Parago Demon." She said, rolling her eyes. The skinny blonde was obviously quite annoyed.  
  
"A Parago Demon can be a nasty piece of work if you piss it off. And besides, I just like weapons. They make me feel all manly." Spike replied with a smile.  
  
Buffy did her best not to smile and remain looking sullen. She just couldn't. Not when she was looking at Spike. When he smiled at her, he smiled with all of his soul. When he picked on her, it was actually funny. And when he said he loved her..Well that was actually true.  
  
"---So what do you think?" Spike asked, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Uh.what?" Buffy was a little grateful that he stopped her from thinking anything else about him. She saw him standing there with a pretend annoyed look on his face. His blue eyes penetrating hers. Buffy wanted to laugh at the look he was giving her. Spike was holding up two axes, tapping his foot, looking annoyed. He reminded her so much of Giles, her watcher..Well.Ex watcher.Kind of..  
  
"I say," Buffy walked to Spike grabbing both of the axes, "Just regular plain 'ol stakes. It'll be a pain to carry around."  
  
"What's up with you Slayer?" The vampire asked the slayer with sincerity. "You're being really arrogant. No one knows better than you that it's better to be safe than sorry."  
  
Buffy sighed, knowing Spike was right. She just didn't want to deal with it. She had something important she HAD to tell him tonight. She didn't want to feel like a Slayer. "Look outside, it's perfect. Nothing bad is going to happen." Buffy said with a smile, strutting slowly to the door. "I promise." With that, Buffy walked outside, Spike trailing behind.  
  
AT THE GRAVEYARD:  
  
For the past half an hour, Buffy and Spike walked thru the graveyard, not really speaking. So far they haven't ran into any vampires. Finally, Buffy turned her face to Spike, her hair whipping around her face.  
  
"I have to talk to you Spike." She said semi-nervously.  
  
"About what?" He asked, with one scarred eyebrow raised.  
  
She stuttered, not knowing what to do. "Uh..Nice night. No vamps. Wha'd I tell ya?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and walked ahead. "Slayer, if you want to talk, out with it. Otherwise, I'm tired of being teased."  
  
"Spike!" She yelled after him. "It's about what I feel, with us."  
  
If Spike's heart could beat, it would have broken thru his chest. "And what's that?"  
  
"Well-" Buffy started, but as soon as she began, a giant demon punched her in the side, knocking her into a gravestone. 'Perfect timing.' She thought, rolling her eyes. "You don't just sneak up on people in a graveyard. You make noise when you walk. You... stomp. Or yodel."  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled at her, circling the 8 foot, slimy demon. "This isn't the time, or the demon to be making smart-ass comments. Remember? Parago Demons get pissed then they are very deadly. Well they also understand English!" He managed to get out before the Demon stomped over to him and swung a giant fist at his head. Spike managed to dodge the boulder of a fist and tucked into a roll.  
  
"It just kind of." Buffy started, as she jumped on the Demons back, placing her arms around the neck, trying to break it. "Pops out."  
  
Just then, the demon shrieked. It was so loud and ear shattering, Buffy covered her ears. When she let go of the demons neck, she fell to the ground and rolled in pain.  
  
"Watch for the hooves!" Spike yelled, trying to get up, but miserably failing. Buffy couldn't hear what Spike said. As soon as the demon stopped shrieking, she jumped up and gained her balance.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight." She said, circling the demon. The demon then swung an arm to her temple which she blocked. The Parago demon hit her hard in the arm, breaking her left wrist. The blow was so strong, she fell to the ground. "Oh yeah, that's right..I did." The slayer said, jumping up once again.  
  
"Buffy.." Spike warned again, this time, making it to his feet shakily. The Parago Demon turned and charged towards Spike. The vampire tried to kick the slimy beast, but his foot was caught in the monsters strong grasp. In one quick twist, it broke Spike's leg. The demon thru Spike to the ground, hitting his head hard on the gravestone. Spike was on the verge of passing out when he heard Buffy's voice scream "NO!" Then everything went black.  
  
Buffy gasped at the sight of her love. She finally admitted it to herself in that moment. With tears in her eyes she ran towards the beast that had hurt Spike. She was furious. The slayer gave the demon a punch in the head. The Demon just laughed. Not much as a laugh, so much as shrieking. But Buffy could tell it was mocking her.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes burning brightly. "Come on, we fight monsters, this is what we do. They show up, they scare us, I beat them up, and they go away. What makes you any different?" At that second, she grabbed the sides of his face, trying to break his neck yet again. And yet again she failed. The Parago Demon pushed her to the ground and slashed her stomach with his nails. Buffy was unable to move. 'Paralyzing poison. The one thing Spike failed to mention.Paralyzing poison.' She thought.  
  
The demon then raised an arm. Buffy's eyes traced the long, muscular arm, to a giant hand with sharp nails at the end. As the monster plunged into Buffy's neck, she gave a slight gasp. Knowing this was the end. As the beast was about to attack again, his head met a very angry vampire foot. Spike kicked so hard, it completely knocked the demons head off.  
  
Spike looked down at Buffy. His eyes grew wide with the realization that she was not going to make it. The whole where the nail had penetrated was hidden beneath mass amounts of blood. Giant waves of tears crashed from Spike's blue sea of eyes.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, fighting against the darkness that was about to cover her. She had to get it out. Still looking up, she smiled weakly, trying to be brave for Spike, with tears streaming down her face. She was going to leave him all alone. Finally, she slowly raised a hand. "Sp- Spike." She said slowly, and quietly.  
  
When Spike heard her voice he sunk to his knees and grabbed her hand. He then laid his head on her stomach. The blood dripping into his face made him sick. The woman he loved was going to die. He couldn't believe at one point he wanted her blood to be drained, and for the Slayer to be dead. "Yes my love." He said into her stomach. Buffy squeezed her hand tightly around Spike's. "I want..you.to do something..for me." Her chest heaved with every shaky breath. It hurt like hell.  
  
"Anything my love." He said, balling into her wet t-shirt. He didn't ever want to let her go.  
  
"Drink me." She said. With that he looked up with swollen eyes.  
  
"No." He replied sternly.  
  
"That's the only.way.I can get out.How I feel."  
  
Spike paused, remembering when he killed the two other slayers. He remembered visions passing thru his head. Everything the Slayer was thinking. It was like being taken into another world. Where everything went the slayer's way. It was exhilarating. Even though Slayer's blood was an aphrodisiac, it wasn't what kept him killing. It was the visions. He looked at her hand, and brought it to his mouth. Hesitating, he began to lower it, when it was thrust to his mouth, with as much strength as Buffy could gather. He began to drink slowly, then a warm feeling flowed through him and he stopped drinking. Spike placed his mouth on Buffy's hand, kissing it gently as the vision passed through.  
  
Spike looked around. It was sunrise, and he went to hide under something, but there was nothing to hide under, he was on a beach. As the sun kept getting higher, it touched his skin. He was waiting to explode into a million dusty pieces, when, he didn't.  
  
Spike raised his head and looked around. Then Buffy appeared in front of him, smiling. Her long, wavy golden hair was trailing down her neck. Atop her head sat a crown of roses, and she wore a white robe. 'An angel.' He thought. Very few people got the chance to become an angel. Even fewer slayers, because they had to deal with so much violence.  
  
"Spike." She simply said, still smiling. Spike tried to reply, but he was stunned, no words could come out. Buffy walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Where she then led him to where the seawater just barely touched the sand. "I brought you here to tell you something."  
  
Spike still stared, dumbfounded. Buffy didn't speak, she only grabbed the sides of his smooth face and brought it to hers. Her lips grazed his softly and lovingly. Their lips both parted and Buffy's tongue entered Spike's mouth, massaging softly. They shared a loving kiss. Then finally Buffy pulled away. Spike looked at her then broke down, crying. He wanted to stay there forever.  
  
Buffy pet his head as the vampire laid in her lap. "Spike, I'm so sorry. I broke my promise. You will see me again, I promise that. I see things now. The future. And we will meet again. But, you have to open your eyes now Spike."  
  
As much as Spike tried not to, his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a couple of times, then the harsh reality stung him. Buffy was almost dead. He just barely heard her heart beating with his vampire senses. She looked up at him and smiled again. Salty tears stung her face.  
  
Spike crumbled and stuck to her body. "I'm so sorry." He muttered over and over again.  
  
"I..have.to.tell you s-s-something." Buffy finally got out. He looked up at her, but could barely see, his eyes were puffy and his cheeks stung. "I love you." She said, loud and clear. "I love you." She repeated. She smiled for the first time that night. She didn't smile to be brave, or to just make people believe she was okay. She smiled because she finally got it out. What she wanted to say. She actually smiled without tears.  
  
"Oh god Buffy I love you so much." Spike cried, placing his lips on her forehead. Buffy looked up at Spike.  
  
"Don't ever forget me. But you'll have to let me go."  
  
Spike was stunned at Buffy's words. They were clear as if she wasn't even in any pain. Buffy continued.  
  
"I know you'll meet someone else-"  
  
Buffy was cut off by Spike's screams. "No, love, I wont. Never. Never. Never."  
  
"Yes my love, you will. Remember me, you'll never lose me. She'll be with you. She's not me, but she's her. She'll give you more than I ever could."  
  
And with that, Buffy's eyes glazed over.  
  
****************************************************** ~~Spike looked at The Slayer, with hate gleaming in his eyes. Well..he was trying to gleam hate.But it wasn't quite working. Buffy rolled her eyes, tired of playing games. "What's the matter, Spike? Dru dump you again?"  
  
Spike stepped back, and scoffed. "Maybe I dumped her!" They stood staring at each other, when Harmony takes a step forward, as if she were partially threatening. "She left him for a fungus demon. That's all he talks about most days." She simply stated. Buffy started chuckling and Spike turned around, annoyed.  
  
"Harm!" He yelled.~~  
  
~~Spike ran up the stairs to Buffy's house, with a blanket draped over his back. His skin was sizzling. He didn't even look up, he just tried to push through the door. But Buffy pushed him back out.  
  
"Help me!" Spike shouted. Buffy pushed him back out again. "What part of 'Help me' Do you not understand?" He yelled, standing outside, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Uh." Buffy paused, torturing the vampire. "The part where I help you."  
  
"Come on!" Spike whined. "I'm parboiling out here!"  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Want me to help make it quicker?" She asked innocently. Spike hated that. All with her cute little innocent looks, with sassy words coming from her luscious mouth.  
  
"Invite me in!" He screamed.  
  
"No!" Buffy shouted in his face.  
  
From the background, Giles was watching, slightly laughing, and slightly disturbed. "Very unlikely."~~  
  
Spike was chained to the bathtub at Giles's place, looking quite uncomfortable. Every time Buffy even looked at him, she had to laugh. Spike was saying something partially insulting, so Buffy decided to tease him some more. She cocked her head to the side, to expose her neck. "Oh, look at my poor neck... all bare and tender and exposed. All that blood, just pumping away." She ran a finger down the vain on her neck. Buffy couldn't decide if she was messing with him or flirting with him.  
  
From the kitchen, Giles rolled his eyes and began to clean his glasses. "Oh please." He muttered.  
  
Spike squeaked, which only made Buffy smile harder. "Giles make her stop!" He yelled.  
  
Giles continued cleansing his glasses and spoke to no one in particular. "If those two don't kill each other, I might lend a hand."~~  
  
~~In Spike's crypt, he was sitting on a ratty old couch with the Slayers sister staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. "They're just trying to keep you safe I expect." He said.  
  
Dawn looked at him and smiled. "I feel safe with you." She said, trying to hide the fact that she had a HUGE crush on Spike.  
  
Spike choked on the blood he was drinking. And started coughing wildly. He finally calmed down enough to give her a giant surprised look, almost like he was frightened. "Take that back!!" He shouted.~~  
  
~~Dawn stared at him, deeply into his story. "And so the lady just invited you in?!" She asked, amazed.  
  
"Well I had her hubby by the throat, right?" He replied cockily. "Promised her he'd live if she did the invite." He shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. But it was obviously a big deal to Dawn.  
  
"And did you..let him live?"  
  
"What do you think?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh." She hunched her back and looked at the ground.  
  
"Too much for you?" He asked, smiling. Spike was proud that he scared the lil bit. Dawn perked up.  
  
"No keep going!"  
  
Spike smiled. "And I kill 'em, right quick. The whole lot. But... there's someone missing. There's supposed to be this little girl... So I get real quiet, and I hear this tiny noise coming from the coal bin. This little sigh. So I listened harder... it's very, very quiet..."  
  
Suddenly the door slams open, revealing a very stern slayer. "Oh bloody hell." He mutters.  
  
Buffy walked over to them. "He was telling me stories!" Dawn shouted excitedly. Spike shot her a look. "Wanna hear?"  
  
Buffy glared at Spike. "Yeah, let's hear the story Spike is telling my little sister." She said, gazing in his eyes, daring him to continue. Spike cleared his throat and looked back and forth between the two sisters.  
  
"Right. Yeah. So, uh, I knew the girl was in the coal bin. And I rip it open, very violently, and haul her out of there. And then I gave her to a good family, in a nice home, where they're never, ever mean to her and didn't lock her in a coal bin."~~  
  
~~Spike was in his crypt. Battered from Glory, the evil God. Buffy-Bot was staring right in front of him, waiting for his answer to her question.  
  
"'Cuz Buffy -- the other, not-so-pleasant Buffy -- anything happened to Dawn, it'd destroy her. Couldn't live, her being that much pain. I'd let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody did." He chuckled, even though his bruises and gashes nearly made him weep. Buffy then kissed him lightly on the lips. Spike stood, stunned, finally realizing that this was not the Buffy-Bot. She walked towards the door. Before she left, she slightly turned her head and said, "What you did for me and Dawn, that was real. I won't forget it."~~  
  
~~Spike and his new 'friend' were walking down the hall, then he ran into Buffy. After a moment of awkward silence, Spike spoke. "You meet my friend?" He asked curiously. Wondering if it would make her feel anything at all.  
  
Buffy smiled and replied sweetly. "No, not yet. But she seems like a very nice attempt at making me jealous." There was not a single rude tone in her voice, she spoke softly and quietly. Like how you would speak to a friend.  
  
They stood.  
  
"But if you're wildly curious, yeah, it hurts." She smiled weakly. Spikes eyes grew wide.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said shamefully. Then his head snapped up. "Oh... good!" ********************************************************  
  
Spike stared down at the Slayer. HIS slayer. He gathered her un-breathing body and held her in his arms, sobbing loudly. "NO!" He screamed. He screamed so loud that it could wake the dead. There was so much pain that day. There was so much pain that the skies parted and it began to rain. Lightning struck a near-by tree. Spike could not see her, but her apparition was standing behind him. And even though he couldn't see her, he could hear her.  
  
"Spike." The sound of Buffy's voice echoed in the storm. As if the raindrops were carrying the Slayer's message.  
  
"Spike, listen to me. Listen: I love you. I will always love you. I always have loved you. This is the work that I have to do. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Spike, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live... for me. Goodbye William. I love you."  
  
That was the last time Spike heard her voice. He buried his head in her hair and wept.  
  
TBC.. 


	2. Send me an Angel

A/N- This chapter will be kind of short..I'm in a class. READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEE  
  
**** is flashbacks  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
~Amanda Perez, Angel~  
  
Chapter two-  
  
Ring. The phone rang out loud and pierced into Spikes skull. He was hung over from the night before, and probably not completely sober yet. Alas, he wakes up to this every morning. 'Spike, get down here. It's time to train.' She would say. He didn't know why he got that damned phone.  
  
"Ello?" Spike asked, with sleep filling in his voice.  
  
"Spike?" Darcy paused, searching for the right words to say. "You're needed. Chloe has passed away. We have the new slayer here. Training." She said with the sweet English accent. Darcy was the new watcher. Well she wasn't quite new, she's been working in the Council for 10 years, been through 8 Slayers. Best damned watcher since..Giles. It was hard watching them all pass away. He cleared the thoughts from his head.  
  
"How?"  
  
Darcy paused. "Spike..I don't."  
  
"How?!" He interrupted, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Parrago Demon."  
  
Spike cursed out loud. "Right then, be there soon."  
  
He walked down to the basement and disappeared into the sewers. One tunnel would lead him to the place where The Magic Box once stood. Now, it was still rented out, but no longer a store. It was the old part of town, all normal, no funky new-age gadgets. Spike liked that in a town. But it was deserted none the less.  
  
**************At the Magic Box******************* "Spike what are you doing here?" Xander asked, very annoyed and armed, prepared to dust him any second.  
  
"I came.to help."  
  
"You..are..evil.Do I have to spell this out for you?!"  
  
"Maybe. But I'll have you know the Slayer invited me." The vampire-with-a- soul said acting very cocky.  
  
"Spike, I didn't invite you directly." Buffy said, stepping out of the back where she was training.  
  
"Well could you please explain?" Xander said.  
  
"I said.Spike, maybe you should come and help.okay I did invite him."  
  
"Um.ew.Is he like your friend or something? I thought you and him were done." Xander asked, looking directly at Buffy, ignoring eye contact with Spike.  
  
"We never started, Xander."  
  
"We had a couple of hot nights together, and that's it.Bloody whelp." Spike muttered under his breath.  
  
"And again with the ew's."  
  
"You know what." Spike started in, getting ready to pummel him. "If it weren't for this sodden chip, you would no longer be amongst the living, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Ohh, see that Buffy, you see? If he didn't have the chip, he'd go all killy again! Listen fang-breath, I know how bad you want me as a snack, but."  
  
"Oh yes." Spike replied sarcastically. "You'd be a nummy treat. Then I'd gag and stake myself."  
  
"I'll have you know I'm very bite-able! Just consider yourself lucky that Buffy is attracted to dead boys!"  
  
Spike was furious, he leapt from where he stood and grabbed Xander by the collar. But before he could do anything, Buffy jumped in.  
  
"Spike get off of him!" Xander smiled. "Xander, who the hell do you think you are? I mean seriously. Spike helps us. I don't see you getting all wigged out every time Anya enters the room. Or Willow. Or me." She glared at him. "We've all killed people before Xander, we've all been evil. Get off your high horse, you're not better than him. None of us are." Buffy looked down and left the room.  
  
At The Box-  
  
Spike smiled to himself, remembering that great day. Buffy stood up for him. His eyes watered up and burned. She died two days later. Spike entered The Box, it's what they called the run down Magic Box.  
  
"Hello Spike." Darcy said, greeting him with open arms.  
  
"Ello love." He didn't look at her, he didn't want to get attached. Spikes been around since she was born and swore to be by her side, like he did all the watchers.  
  
"This is Eliza Winters." She said, pointing at the small blonde slayer, who was sitting at the table and looking down. "She just found out what this world is filled with, be gentle." Darcy walked over to Eliza and crouched next to her. "Eliza dear, this is Spike." She said sweetly. "He helps. And he trains. You'll be safe with him."  
  
Eliza still didn't glance up. "He's a vampire, how could he possibly help."  
  
"Eliza."  
  
"No, the 'bits right." He kneeled next to her, used to giving this speech to the slayers. "Luv, once upon a time, I got caught by the government. They had a branch of the army called, The Initiative. Well, they caught me, then put a chip in my head, keeping me from hurting others. If I harmed a human, I would get a soaring pain in my head. I found that I could kill demons, so I helped out the Slayer and friends. I fell in love with the Slayer, and became good. I got my soul for her. She was great. I couldn't keep her from dying though, that's why I help now."  
  
Eliza looked up at him. She looked to familiar for Spike. She had long golden hair that trailed down her back. Her eyes were blue with green around the edges. She had a fair skin complexion and smelled of vanilla and mints. Spike winced at the pain in his heart when he looked at her.  
  
"She loved you too." Eliza said.  
  
Spike nodded, and Darcy pulled him to the side. "Spike she's got this psychic connection. I'm not sure what it is. I'm working at it. But she may know things. She's not who you think she will be, she is herself..not Buffy." She said looking down. "Remember that." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the training room, Eliza was very swift. Every move was filled with grace. When she sparred with Spike, it was like they danced. It even wore him out. "Where'd you learn to move like that Slayer?"  
  
"Dunno, just kind of came to me."  
  
"You must be joking. That kind of moving takes a lot of practice and many hours of hard work."  
  
Eliza just shrugged. "Do I still gotta go to school?" She asked him, looking up at him like a little girl.  
  
"How old are you."  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Yes, you still have to go to school." He chuckled.  
  
Eliza moaned. "Ugh. Hey lets look on the bright side. Maybe I could get kicked out." She looked at him with pouty lips.  
  
"Well they're very strict about blowing things up."  
  
"I was trying for a more subtle approach..Like excessive not studying."  
  
Spike sighed and nudged her. "The world is doomed."  
Behind the two was a misty glow. Inside, Buffy stood. She was invisible to everyone. "Spike, you found her." She smiled and one tear dropped from her face. "I'll always be watching, protecting you both." She disappeared, leaving Spike to wonder if he was just crazy or if he heard her voice. He shook it off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: like I said, I'm in a class at school. I'll post more tonight. 


	3. Lesson One

A/N: This chapter is a little more lighthearted.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!! I really hope you like this story!! This is my first fan-fic that I made a promise to myself to finish!! I really like how this is going. BARE WITH ME!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!! PS. Special thanks to Nyades Road Ghost!!  
  
Night falls, I fall  
  
And where were you?  
  
And where were you?  
  
Warm skin, Wolf grin  
  
And where were you?  
  
I fell into the moon  
  
And it covered you in blue  
  
I fell into the moon  
  
Can I make it right?  
  
Can I spend the night?  
  
High tide, Inside  
  
The air is dew  
  
And where were you?  
  
While I,I died  
  
And where were you?  
  
I crawled out of the world  
  
And you said I shouldn't stay  
  
I crawled out of the world  
  
Can I make it right?  
  
Can I spend the night/Alone?  
  
Blue By Angie Hart (co-writer: Joss Wheddon)  
  
Spike prowled the graveyard like a lion on the hunt. His moves were smooth and silent. With every step he took, it was reeking with vengeance and danger. He heard a twig snap and froze in his place. Slowly, the vampire turned his head to listen. Another snap. Spike let out a deep growl and turned quickly behind and pounced on his prey, attacking like a wild beast. This fight was for Buffy. Every fight was for Buffy.  
  
He pinned the evil monster and raised his fist, preparing to give a hard blow to the vampire's head. As Spike's fist swooped down, the creature rolled off to the side, swinging it's leg around Spike's torso and straddling him.  
  
The moonlight glowed across the two figures dancing in the darkness. Spike saw blonde hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail. The fair skinned girl looked at him with a corrupt look on her face. The perversion faded from her face and a frown appeared in it's place.  
  
"Slayer, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" Spike asked, pretending he didn't notice her moment of arousal.  
  
"Gee Spike, it's kind of my job." Eliza said sarcastically.  
  
"But you haven't been properly trained yet. You could get hurt."  
  
"Uhh well what were you doing here?"  
  
"Gee Slayer, I kind of do this every night." Spike said, mocking Eliza's tone.  
  
"Well you could get hurt, considering I almost kicked your ass and I pinned you."  
  
"Don't get cocky. Yeah you're good for someone who just found out what slayers and vampires are, but your form was completely filled with faults. You were way too noisy when you approached me and you hesitated to pin me..which by the way, you're still on me. Breathing becoming an issue."  
  
"Too bad you don't breathe." Eliza said, rolling her eyes and getting up. She dusted herself off.  
  
"Alright, you want to learn to become a Slayer? Here goes for our first field lesson."  
  
"Yeah I kind of already am a Slayer."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
She saluted him. "Yes sir." She said, mouth dripping with disdain. Eliza didn't know why she was being so sour to Spike. Something about him, just rubbed her the wrong way. In the gorgeous, sexy, manly sense about it.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes at her comment. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't hide his small smile. He liked arguing with her. It was kind of fun.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Eliza asked, with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Fresh grave." Spike replied, pointing to the grave he just saw.  
  
They walked over to the headstone. They sat on the ground leaning their backs against the headstone across from the fresh grave.  
  
"What now?" Eliza asked, sounding quite bored.  
  
"We wait."  
Half an hour passed and Eliza grew tired of waiting.  
  
"This is soooooo boring!" She moaned, banging her head on the headstone.  
  
"90% of the slaying game is waiting." Spike replied callously.  
  
"Couldn't you have told me that 90% ago?"  
  
"Shut up," Spike said, hearing a disturbance in the ground. "It's rising."  
  
Spike and Eliza stood, waiting anxiously for it to arise. First a hand punched through the freshly spilt dirt. Then another hand after that. Growling was heard echoed across the graveyard. The fledgling was hungry.  
  
Spike looked at Eliza. "It's about power -- who's got it, who knows how to use it. So... who's got the power, Eliza?"  
  
She shrugged. "Well I've got the stake."  
  
"The stake is not the power." Spike said, shaking his head.  
  
"But, he's new. He doesn't know his strength. He might not know all those fancy martial arts skills they inevitably seem to pick up."  
  
Spike groaned.  
  
Out from the ground popped a head. The monster then pulled himself out from the grave. He was halfway out until about his waist. The black- haired vampire tugged a bit, obviously having a conflict with his coffin. He growled and was very frustrated.  
  
"He's a vampire, okay? Demon, preternaturally strong, skilled with powers no human could possibly ever-" Spike was cut off from the vampire's voice.  
  
"Excuse me, I think I'm stuck." The vampire said with an innocent voice. There wasn't even a hint of hatred.  
  
"You're stuck?" Spike asked disgustedly.  
  
"My foot's caught on a root or something. I don't even know how I got down there. If you guys could give me a hand..."  
  
"So he's got the power?" Eliza looked up at Spike smiling, quite amused.  
  
"Shut up." Spike was still confused, amazed and confused some more. "You know what?" Spike said, pointing at the vampire. "You really really give us a bad name. How the bloody hell could you get stuck?! You are a bloody moron you know that? How daft does one have to be.." He threw his hands up in the air. "Gahh!!" He grunted. Eliza laughed. "You shut up missy. I'm baffled, I seriously am. I'm confused and amazed and.and.and.you completely ruined my lesson for the slayer. I'm so ashamed." He shook his head.  
  
Eliza went up to the vampire, stood face to face and grabbed the stake. The vampire growled. "I will slit your throat and bathe in your blood."  
  
Eliza laughed. "I seriously doubt that." She dusted him, quick and easy.  
  
"I hope you learned something." Spike said, his voice low.  
  
"Yes. He has the power." Eliza laughed.  
  
"No. That you never know what to expect. Don't be expecting that. But.I'm really ashamed.I'm going to go.stake myself or something. Here endith the lesson." He turned around with his duster sweeping back behind him.  
  
Eliza caught up with him. "What are you doing?" He asked, quite annoyed.  
  
"I want to hang out with you. See where you live. Check out your crib."  
  
"I'm going to say no and pretend I didn't here you use the word 'crib.'"  
  
"Oh come on Spikey, I don't want to spend anymore time with that stuffy Darcy."  
  
"So you want to spend time with a cold-blooded killer like myself."  
  
Eliza broke up into fits of giggles.  
  
"What's so bloody funny?!"  
  
"You..Evil?!"  
  
"Well I used to be. But now I'm neutered."  
  
"Well the good dogs don't bite. You don't have the chip anymore."  
  
"I never told you that. How did you know."  
  
She shrugged. "I sensed it. So where do ya live?"  
  
Spike sighed. "This way." He said, pointing down the street of Revello Drive. 


	4. Never Going Back

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews!!! And no I'm not going to fill it with a bunch of quotes as that most defiantly would get boring. PLEASE PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!! (please?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike unlocked the door to his house. He stepped inside and turned his head around to make sure the Slayer was following, which she wasn't. Eliza was just standing in the front yard next to the tree Spike used to stand by to watch Buffy in her room. She was gazing up at the window on the second floor, to the very left of the house. Then she looked down on the ground to the right of her foot. She circled the tree and smiled. Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, pretending like he didn't care.  
  
"You used to stand here." Eliza said, standing in the spot where she was before. Her eyes met that window once again. "You used to look in this window for hours." She smiled. "She liked it when you did that. It made her feel needed." The blonde looked down to the right of her once again. "You used to smoke when you watched her. And you would put your butts here. Once Dawn came out and saw you. She tried to convince you to quit smoking."  
  
Spike smiled at the memories. "Yeh luv, that was a long time ago." He spoke gently, as if it might hurt her if he was too rough. Spike talked to her like he used to talk to Dru.  
  
"But it feels so recent."  
  
"I know." He sighed and stepped down onto the stairs of the porch and sat down.  
  
Eliza sensed the vampire's pain and broke free from her trance-like state. She sat next to him on the porch and put a hand on his shoulder. "Lets go inside." She stood up and walked into the house, looking around.  
  
The house was very dark. Energy vibes seeped up through the floor of the house and entered Eliza. She felt pain, sadness, anger and torture. Not a moment of happiness. She looked to her left and saw what appeared to once be a living room. The couch was torn and faded from age and the windows were painted black. There was a big T.V. across from the couch. It's glass was broken and on top of it sat a smaller T.V.  
  
"Does Darcy know you're here?" Spike asked, following Eliza inside.  
  
"Uhh.no."  
  
"You know she's going to freak out when she finds out that you went out on your own. She'll probably make you train extra hard and make you study many, many demons."  
  
Eliza groaned. She realized that Darcy probably already noticed that Eliza was not in her bed. Darcy was probably very angry.  
  
"The kitchen's that-a-way. I'll call her and be right in." Spike said, heading towards the phone.  
  
Eliza entered the kitchen and sat at the table. She soon got bored and started looking through the cupboards, not expecting to find much of anything. She opened one and found hot cocoa mix. The slayer looked in the refrigerator and found fresh milk. Eliza moved expertly around the kitchen, able to make hot cocoa with the little marshmallows.  
  
~~~~~  
  
While Spike watched Eliza clear the room, he made his way to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Spike?" Darcy said quickly, sounding worried.  
  
"That it is pet."  
  
"Do you have the faintest idea where Eliza is?"  
  
"Yeh, she's with me. I went to get her for some training. Don't worry your little head."  
  
"I didn't see you come in."  
  
"Well you weren't looking hard enough. I thought you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Well tell me next time Spike. Sleeping or not." Darcy said with a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist."  
  
"Shut up Spike. Now I'm going to be locking the door. Did she grab the key that I told her to use whenever she left?"  
  
"Uhm.I don't think she did."  
  
"How long do you think you two will be? Now I will be staying awake all night waiting for that silly girl."  
  
"Don't worry about it. She can stay here." Spike sounded uncertain of himself. He didn't know why he was doing this.  
  
"I'm not sure that's wise."  
  
"Yes it's wise. Now get some sleep. G'night."  
  
"Goodnight William." Darcy said then hung up the phone.  
  
Spike hung up the phone right after that. She always called him William right before he left or before he hung up. The vampire made his way to the kitchen, the smell of chocolate was in the air. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound annoyed.  
  
"Hot cocoa for all! Well..all being just us." She held up his mug. "Oh and a little something extra in it for you!"  
  
Spike grabbed the mug and raised an eyebrow. He was sure she put soap in there, or something like that. He raised it to his lips and took a sip. The taste of Hot Cocoa, marshmallows and blood filled his mouth. "Blood?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"That's nice, you didn't have to. I haven't had blood in my cocoa before, never thought of it actually."  
  
"Well now you have." Eliza's facial expressions grew serious. "How much trouble am I in."  
  
Spike lowered his face. "Tons, loads, you are in so deep." He said. Eliza hunched down. Spike started chuckling. "You're covered love. I said I came and got you. You're gunna stay here tonight."  
  
"Oh." Eliza said simply. "What time do you usually go to bed?"  
  
"Uhm.Usually around four in the morning, because that's when I'm finished patrolling. Well, when I don't have a newbie Slayer following me around." He said with a wink. 'and four is usually when I have drunken myself into a coma.' Spike mentally added.  
  
"Oh. Well, it's about four."  
  
"That's why I would be going to bed as soon as I show you your room." He put his hand out to have her follow him up the stairs.  
  
"No that's okay. I haven't been sleeping much of late. Well.at all. I'll just stay down here. Night."  
  
Spike grabbed her by the arm. "No slayer, come on." He led her up the stairs.  
  
Now, in Spikes bedroom, Eliza wondered around looking at everything while Spike got her something to wear for bed. She picked up a picture of a blonde who looked similar to her. Just a bit older, and her eyes were completely green. She was beautiful. Spike came in and Eliza set down the picture.  
  
"You can wear this to bed." He said lifting up some clothes.  
  
"Spike, like I said, I have a hard time sleeping."  
  
"I can get you to fall asleep. Take a shower, because you stink. And change into this when you're done. The shower's that way and I suppose you know how to start it. I got clean towels there for ya too."  
  
"Thanks." Eliza said, as she went into the bathroom.  
  
Spike went downstairs and pulled out the popcorn. After about thirty minutes of fixing popcorn, pop, blood for himself and getting a tape for them to watch, Eliza was out of the shower.  
  
Eliza walked down the stairs in Spike's hand-me-downs, feeling a little reluctant with each passing step. 'Good lord I look extremely skanky.' She thought to herself. Spike looked up at her with adoration in his eyes. He quickly thought the better of it and shook it away.  
  
"So the close fit I see?"  
  
"Yeah, somewhat."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Spike why did you do it?" Eliza asked him with a sullen look on her face.  
  
"Do what, luv?" He was completely confused.  
  
"Invite me over here."  
  
"If I remember correctly, you invited yourself over."  
  
Spike grinned. Eliza hated when he did that. Acted all smart-assy and all like.knowing things. God he's so gorgeous with the blue eyes and blonde hair and the tall dark and handsome thing. Oh that's it, his smile..there's a spell on his smile. When he smiles it makes girls fall in love with him. Like when RJ had on the lettermen's jacket and it made the girls fall in love with him and Buffy and Dawn and Willow and..oh my god how do I know all this? It's the smile I just wished he would.  
  
"Stop grinning!" Eliza yelled out loud, then shrinking away and looking for a little hole to crawl in and die.  
  
"Uhh.Excuse me.what?" Spike was beyond confused.  
  
"I'm, um trying to have a.uh...Serious conversation. No grins."  
  
"You're babbling." Spike said, moving closer.  
  
"I am, I uhm.really am.But hey ya know these things happen when you're in a room, alone with a dark handsome strange man and you're wearing his clothes."  
  
Spike smiled when she called him handsome. A good feeling washed over him. He hasn't felt this way since..Just even thinking about her made Spike mentally slap himself for thinking impure thoughts about someone other than Buffy. He brought his hands up to her cheeks and held a gaze. He couldn't help but feel at peace.  
  
"I'm not a man."  
  
"To me you are."  
  
"I'm not." It tore Eliza up inside to hear Spike speak those awful words about himself. 'lost cause.' She thought.  
  
"So you had a sleep remedy?" Eliza asked him.  
  
"Yeah it's called movie night. Stay up until we fall asleep."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IN THE BEDROOM:  
  
As the unlikely duo sat side by side on the bed, the movie ended. Now it was talking time. Eliza sighed to herself. She hated talking about herself. Spike clicked the T.V. off.  
  
"What did you do when you found out you were the slayer?"  
  
A jolt of pain and sadness came across her. Apparently also showed on her features because Spike immediately looked away, as if he were ashamed for asking.  
  
"Well, at first I had this boyfriend, William. I never called him Will, he hated that, he said it made him sound-"  
  
"Un-intelligent." Spike broke in.  
  
Eliza chuckled. "Yeah, how'd you guess?"  
  
"Human name's William," He shrugged. "Go on."  
  
"Yeah, well, his parents used to fight...a lot. And they thought it would help their relationship if they abused him and called him names. He would call me crying all the time. Well this one night.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THREE WEEKS AGO, LA.  
  
Eliza picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
It was all but silent on the other end. There was shouting, pounding, heavy breathing and sobbing.  
  
"William? What happened?"  
  
"Dad stopped hitting me today." His voice was quite and lacked the usual strength it had, even in these times.  
  
"Well that's good.right? Right baby?"  
  
There was more sobbing and deep inhaling. William started to whisper. "Not good..not good..not good.."  
  
"Baby, talk to me, what happened?"  
  
"They found it. My poems. Dad came in and called me a queer. He said I was a stupid, dumb ass queer. He said he was ashamed of me. He took my History book and hit me with it. Over my head."  
  
"Oh god." Eliza murmured.  
  
"I got tired of him hitting me. I stood up and told him to stop. He wanted to know what I was going to do. I hit him with my lamp. He said if he wasn't going to beat on me..he'd..he'd.." His voice broke off into sobs.  
  
"Baby, my baby. Shhhh. I'm here for you. What did he do? I'm here."  
  
"He turned on Mom. He hit her with my book.Then my lamp.Then his fists. She passed out. Knocked her out cold. He said it was my fault. He said she might not wake up. If I didn't let him beat me, she wouldn't wake up. He threw me into a mirror. Shattered glass everywhere. Called me a fucking queer. He said he hates me. He said he wish I was dead."  
  
"He doesn't wish that baby. He just doesn't know."  
  
"That's why I have to show him."  
  
There was a click on the other end of the phone. Eliza stood, mortified. She dashed to her window and jumped out, feeling exhilarated. She jumped off of the roof and onto the street. The blonde ran down a mile in 2 minutes. She realized something was up with the much added speed, but didn't have anytime to think about it. Finally, she reached his house. The screams from the inside were heard through the door. Eliza tried the knob with a quivering hand. It was locked. "Damn it!" She cursed. Suddenly, she backed up a few inches and kicked the door, which immediately gave in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Williams dad screamed, running towards her. "Listen you little slut, get the fuck away from my house!"  
  
Eliza grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and lifted him a foot in the air. "Listen you bastard. You can say whatever you want to me, but when you hurt my baby like you have just done. There's going to be hell to pay." She glared at him, hate burning into her eyes.  
  
There was a loud banging noise that stung her ears. Eliza's eyes grew wide. She tossed him into the wall so hard, it broke into William's room. The old man was filled with fear.  
  
"You're..just...a...girl.." He wheezed.  
  
"I wish." She muttered. She didn't know why, or what was with new power, but she needed to find William.  
  
She found him all right. He had shot himself in the head with his Dad's handgun. Eliza screamed and threw herself on top of William. "If I can't have you in this world." She managed in between sobs. "Then I won't be in it." Eliza lifted the gun and shot herself in the head, killing her instantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IN HEVAN:  
  
Eliza stood on a white sandy beach. "What the hell?" She murmured to herself.  
  
"Not quite." Chuckled a voice, coming out from the waves. She was beautiful. Dressed in all white, a flowered crown atop her head, golden hair tumbling down her back. Her eyes were as green as emeralds.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The girl smiled. "It's not where are you, it's why are you here?"  
  
"Okay, then why am I here."  
  
"You're not going to die."  
  
"I kind of already did."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no?! I want to die. I welcome death and embrace it!" Eliza shouted, with tears in her eyes. "I lost the only person I've ever loved."  
  
"So have I. But my time was up. I couldn't go back. It's not your time. You're needed."  
  
"Why would anyone need me?"  
  
"You're a slayer."  
  
"A what?" As soon as she asked, years of knowledge flowed through her skull. Vampires, monsters, demons, curses, witches, fighting. All of the angel's life was poured into her but hidden deep within her psychic energy. "Oh." Eliza said.  
  
"Ya know, you're the first slayer to die before she was actually chosen. You're really special. You'd have to be.if you're going to be with my." She stopped herself and bit her tongue.  
  
"You're what."  
  
"It's not important, just tell him that I say hello and I miss him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You'll know when you tell him."  
  
Eliza was torn in half. All this knowledge was put into her and she didn't know what it all meant. She was just a girl. She didn't want to be a slayer. She wanted to be with William.  
  
"He loved you, ya know? Even though he didn't tell you. He did." The girl told Eliza. Eliza shook her head and stared, eyes wide into the waters.  
  
"Hold on to that love, embrace it. Have friends. Love your enemies. Live. Live as I did."  
  
Eliza started to cry. It was too much. She couldn't. She was just a girl.  
  
"You're more than a girl. You're a slayer. You're THE slayer. You're the law. You're love. And you have to go. Remember, you're more special then any other slayer. The last. Good bye." The girl smiled with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Good bye Buffy." Eliza said, pulling Buffy into a tight hug. The girls both cried, and held each other.  
  
"You won't remember this until you have to tell about it."  
  
"How am I going to tell when I don't remember?"  
  
"It will come to you." Buffy smiled, and kissed Eliza on the cheek. "Live for me." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BACK IN THE BEDROOM:  
  
Spike stared at Eliza, stunned. That's how she knew all of those things. Because of Buffy.  
  
"I had to dig out of my grave that night." Eliza said, tearing up. "I think I'm ready to sleep now." She laid her head on Spike's chest and sobbed ferociously. Spike held her until she fell asleep. He pet her head. He felt so much pity for this girl. He knew what Buffy meant by the last slayer. She came from death, and now she's not going back. Spike cried for Eliza. Then fell asleep by her side.  
  
TBC.. 


	5. Brought to Life With a Kiss

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back!!! I'm SO sorry for not writing sooner! I had a nasty case of bad grades and writers block ( Well back by popular demand.here is chapter 5! Enjoy and Please R&R because I would love that very much so! And BTW I'm thinking of making a Yahoo Group.It'll be called Ericas_Fics.It'll tell you when I'm going to update my stories and what's what in the life I call reality..so please help me out and Review and tell me if you'd actually join if I were to make the group! That's all!  
  
Song: Bring me to Life by Evanescence  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RING!  
  
The sound of the phone pierced into Spike's skull. He lifted his head up and opened one eye, looking around. He reached out one arm to grab the phone but instead felt a head of hair. The vampire jumped as he saw her lying with him. Her long blonde curly hair reaching just beneath the shoulder blades framed her face. The combination of her angelic hair and her thick dark pink lips almost seeming to pout at him was beyond heavenly..  
  
Spike stopped drooling over the sad girl and ran for the phone.  
  
"Ello?" Spike answered in a muggy tone.  
  
"Ello William." Darcy replied chipperly. "I just phoned to let you know that I have cancelled training for Eliza today...Poor girl has been through a lot and I'm still stuck here trying to decipher these codes. Is she still asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, the lil bit's quite knocked out."  
  
Darcy smiled. Although Spike could not hear her smile, he could detect a change in her voice. "Great! Just phone me later tonight and I will pick her up."  
  
'Alright luv, you got it. Talk to you then."  
  
"Goodbye William." Darcy said before Spike heard a click.  
  
Spike tip-toed across the wooden boards, trying not to squeak and awaken his sleeping angel. As he entered his room, he sat in the old wooden rocking chair, that Buffy's mom Joyce used to spend countless hours in, just sitting and reading. Spike sat and looked at Eliza wit adoration filling his expressions.His mind drifted off elsewhere.  
  
**************************** "Oh, like you care about her." Xander sneered hatefully at Spike. Spike returned Xander with a desperate look.  
  
"Care? Joyce was the only one of the lot of you I could stand!" He yelled right back at Xander. "And she was the only one with a daughter you wanted to shag." Xander put his hand to his heart. "I'm touched." Spike groaned in annoyance. "I liked the lady! You understand, Monkey Boy? She was decent. Didn't put on airs. Always had a nice cuppa for me. And she never treated me like a freak." Xander stood for a moment, staring at Spike, wishing that he could actually take the chipped vampire.If he could Spike would be staked in a matter of seconds. "Her mistake." Spikes face fell. It was worse than thousands of beatings and tortures. The fact that he wasn't wanted by anyone, even if it was the bloody Whelp, broke him into pieces. Shattering his unbeating heart. **************************** Spike looked up at Buffy, grateful she was alive, but also terrified.magic ALWAYS had consequences. As he stared into her eyes in amazement and adoration, tears of longing wet his eyes. "I do remember what I said. The promise. To protect her." He lowered his head.  
  
"If I'd have done that, even if I didn't make it, you wouldn't have had to jump." Spike shrugged and sniffed back sobs that were almost pouring out.  
  
"But I want you to know I did save you. Not when it counted, of course, but after that. Every night after that. I'd see it all again, and do something different. Faster, or more clever, you know?" He grabbed her injured hand, staring at the beauty of even the way the light bounced off of her golden skin. "Dozens of times, lots of different ways. Every night, I save you." A lone tear traveled down his cheek. ****************************** Buffy's face fell to the ground. She had just been stabbed in the back by all of her friends.the only one who hadn't turned his back on her was the neutered vamp. "Forget them, Slayer. I got your back." Spike said, ushering Buffy out the door. Buffy wouldn't budge.  
  
"Thought you wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?" He cocked his head to the side in hurt. Pain filled Spike's heart. He wanted to scream at her and bathe in her blood.and yet wanted to hold her and cry, begging Buffy to tell him that she loved him.  
  
"Spike sing a wittle song?" Xander interrupted.  
  
Anya looked at them in curiosity. "Would you say it was a break-away pop hit or more of a book number?" She was obviously still bothered by the fact that the song that they had sang earlier had been a showtune and would have never made it to become famous..if it weren't just a spell.  
  
Xander massaged the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply "Let it go, sweetie."  
  
Spike swallowed hard. "Fine. I hope you dance till you burn. You and the little bit." It pained him to say it, but he did..right before he turned on his heel and spun out, with his duster flowing behind him. *****************************  
  
Spike took a step closer to the crying Buffy. He would not let her turn herself in.."No one'll ever find her." He promised. Just as he spoke, two police officer's walked outside of the station.  
  
"Where'd they find her?" The male officer asked, rushing into the squad car.  
  
The female officer traveled close behind. "The river. She washed up a half- mile from the cemetery."  
  
Spike sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. "Oh, balls." ****************  
  
Spike was lying on the ground bleeding. The cut on his lip from Buffy's attack was bleeding. "I love you." He repeated again, looking in her eyes.  
  
Buffy's eyes were wide. Hate creeped into her voice. "No, you don't." She said firmly, through her teeth. Buffy kicked Spike in the side, over and over. She punched him continuously. The pain in Spike's body was nothing compared to the pain in his shattering heart.  
  
Spike could hardly talk through his swollen lip. "You think I haven't tried not to?" He cried to her. But Buffy swooped again, angered by reality. Spike REALLY loved her. Her fists covered him, beating him into a bloody pulp. She gave him a kick to his head, piercing right into his eye. Another kick was right into his breaking heart. Buffy pulled him up and punched him in the face again, making Spike fall to the ground. Spike looked up at Buffy patheticly. His face was filled with blood and bruises. He could barely see out of his right eye, and his left had no vision what so ever, they were so swollen. His lips were black and blue, covered with blood. But yet, a small smile reached his trembling and pained face. "You always hurt the one you love, pet."  
  
Buffy looked down at the poor man, and wept. ********************** But then out of all the memories of him and Buffy, the first kiss that they shared popped into Spike's mind.. *********************** Buffy saw Spike leave the Bronze and she chased him quickly. Spike turned around annoyed that the woman he loved followed him.torturing him "You should go back inside. Finish the big group sing, get your kumba-yayas out." He sighed.  
  
Buffy stood, staring at Spike, as if trying to read his mind. "I don't want to."  
  
The blonde vampire rolled his eyes. "The day you suss out what you do want, there'll probably be a parade. Seventy-six bloody trombones."  
  
But before he could get in on her again, Buffy began to sing. "I touch the fire and it freezes me.."  
  
Spike looked at her, and joined in his own song. Different words.same meaning.lonliness.unhappiness.. "I died.So many years ago."  
  
"This isn't real.but I just want to feel."  
  
Buffy stared deep into his blue eyes and leaned her head in. Their lips met in a fiery kiss. **************** Spike pulled his head away, his eyes were halfway open. When he saw the face in front of him, he gasped. Eliza stood, mouth partly open. "What the...?" Spike murmured to himself. Eliza stared, cocking her head to the side, still trying to figure out if she was dreaming also.  
  
"Eliza..I'm so-" Spike started to say, but was cut off.  
  
Eliza put her finger up to his lips and quieted him. She still stared into his eyes, trying to figure him out. She combed her fingers through her blonde hair and pushed it to one side of her neck. Eliza moved in slowly towards Spike.hesitant at first. They moved towards each other, eyes closed. Their lips met.  
  
Spike's heart nearly burst. Never had he felt this way in the longest time. As both of their lips parted slowly and their tongues made their way to each other, he started shaking. He slowly massaged Eliza's tongue with his own, then sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned as the kiss deepened. Eliza then wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, pressing herself as close as she could get. The young slayer was frustrated with the distance and moved her legs so she was stratteling Spike's lap. They both pressed against each other, moving their bodies up and down rhythmically. Spike's mouth felt like it was on fire.  
  
She pulled away, needing air from the exhausting kiss. Eliza's chest was heaving up and down. "So." She said breathlessly.  
  
"So." He replied.They had a lot to talk about...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC! HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER HAHAHA srry..please R&R give me some suggestions on what you think should happen.yeh never know..it just might! ;) 


	6. Death Becomes Her

A/N: Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked to.But I would like to give two VERY special shout outs to two VERY faithful reviewers..Number one: Teenage Slayer With Attitude.You've been there since just about the very beginning, and have yet to add a negative comment, thank you for your patience and your kindness. And the other one goes out to Tierra. Tierra you have been very very supportive and have went along with my crazy ideas and added in some ideas of your own. You even went out of your way to email me!!! Since the both of you are such great great reviewers, please email me and I would like to cast you both into a role in my story!! Just email what you look like, your personality and basic background..you might become a teacher, super villain or a best friend!! But PLEASE email me and I'll get back to you! Thank you and for the rest of you please review and maybe I'll add you too!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Spike looked at Eliza, guilt plastered all over his face. Eliza just didn't understand it.the kiss they shared was amazing, she never felt such fire or passion or.dare she say it.caring.in her life. But she couldn't help but feel the pain that Spike felt.She would have given everything she ever had to make him feel the same fireworks she felt as they kissed. But it just doesn't happen the way you want to all the time.  
  
"Spike." Eliza started, studying the ground. "I'm so sorry that--" She was cut of by the sound of Spike's voice.  
  
"No, don't be sorry love. I'm the one that's sorry. I'm sorry for kissing you. One great big mistake." He tried to give her a weak smile, but he was too busy mentally slapping himself for making things difficult for the young lass. "I mean, I guess I just got caught in the moment and I took advantage of you.you're young and impressionable and I--" Spike had abruptly stopped when he heard Eliza exhale deeply, and obviously annoyed. He slightly tilted his head sideways.  
  
Eliza looked at the expression on Spike's face.confusion. The Slayer ran a hand through her thick blonde hair and gave an exasperated chuckle. "You are so completely self centered. Yes, yes you are gorgeous, but you're not that gorgeous! I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to!" She shouted at him.  
  
Still, the vampire continued to stare in amazement, but also gave a frown. "You didn't want to kiss me." He said calmly, trying to convince himself.  
  
"Yes, yes I did!! That's all I could think about doing ever since I met you!"  
  
"That was two bloody days ago!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! All I could think about, dream about, was kissing you! I'm drowning in you! Every time I looked into your annoyingly gorgeous blue eyes and I saw you looking back, I just wanted to grab you and.and.and.Well do things that just aren't right!!" She got closer to Spike, her anger fuming. Spike's mouth made a nice o shape after realizing the familiarity in her voice. She's using the voice he often used with Buffy in the beginning.  
  
"You're just confused; you don't know what you want." He said softly.  
  
Eliza backhanded him, tossing the bleached vamp onto the ground, knocking him hard into the wall. "I know what I want better than you do." She sniffed and turned around taking a few steps out the door, but stopped."Do you want to know what I was going to apologize for?" She asked, not looking at him, and not waiting for his answer. "I'm sorry that I'm not Buffy." And with that she left him there.  
  
As Spike watched the girl go, he held back a scream. He was pissed at himself for never letting anyone in. Although he did not let her in, it didn't mean that he didn't want her.But Eliza wouldn't understand that.Going on everyday having to know that it was him who let his only love's life slip away.He lived with that guilt and didn't want it to ever happen again.so he was emotionally shut off from the rest of the world. Spike growled deeply in the back of his throat and cocked his fist back, slamming it into the wall, shattering pieces of wood into his knuckles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eliza stomped down the stairs angrily. "God damn him!" She screamed, kicking her foot into the wall. She hated him, she hated everything about him. The way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he smiled the way he made her laugh. Suddenly, in the midst of her tantrum, she heard a loud crash erupting from the bedroom upstairs, following by British cursing.  
  
"Bollicks!!! Bloody hell!! Damn that silly lil lass! Damn her!"  
  
Another crash came from upstairs and Eliza sat herself on the stool in the kitchen, forcing herself not to go upstairs to see how he was doing. Win the fight.she coached herself.win.win..win..win..win.GOD DAMN HIM!!!! Eliza ran up the stairs and peered into the room, just to check on Spike, who was now huddled on the bed, his knees were up to his chin and he had locked his arms around his legs.  
  
Eliza looked down his arms to his hands.Blood was smeared across his knuckles. She cringed at all of it. The crimson color covered up his pale skin, so all that was left was red. "Spike, what did you do?" She asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Leave." He said sternly, not looking up from his defensive position.  
  
"Gladly, but first I gotta clean you up."  
  
"I'm a bloody vamp, I can deal."  
  
The helpful and sorry smile disappeared off of Eliza's thick pink lips, and a flicker of danger flashed across her eyes. A fire lit in the pit of Eliza's stomach at his stubbornness. "God damn you Spike, God damn you to hell." She shouted.  
  
"What do you want Slayer?" Spike asked, with no feeling but pure hatred. He looked up at her, with a cold glare. "Did you just come up here to bust my balls?"  
  
"I tried to help and apologize! I didn't know you'd piss me off so bad just because we kissed!"  
  
"I WENT AGAINST EVERYTHING I'VE EVER PROMISED MYSELF.AND PROMISED BUFFY!!! THAT'S WHY I'M PISSED, NOT AT YOU NOT AT BUFFY NOT AT ANYONE BUT MYSELF! BUGGER OFF!!!"  
  
A look of pain stung across Eliza's face. Tears struck her eyes. "Damn you." She whispered yet again.  
  
"Heard that tune before love. Now add in a go to hell and we've got ourselves a broken record."  
  
Eliza was hurt and pissed at the same time. She opened up and got spit back out. She felt walked all over. The ghostly pale green of her eyes faded, almost like there was nothing there at all except maybe ice. The effect was so startling that Spike blinked a couple times and then looked away. "Like I said doll.Bugger off."  
  
Before Eliza knew what was happening, she charged at him like a bull, bringing all her fury and pain with her. She stood about two inches away from him and jabbed her index finger into his ribs. "Don't you ever.EVER.talk to me like that again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME YOU ABSOLUTE WASTE OF AN EXISTANCE?!"  
  
Spike slapped her finger away. "Yeah yeah, I hear you." He rolled his eyes and turned around on his bed.  
  
"Listen to me you bastard!" She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around. Spike snarled and before he could help it, his eyes flashed gold and he vamped out. Eliza punched Spike in his wrinkled nose, hearing a loud crack. "I opened up to you." She punched him again. "I cared about you!" She kicked him in his side. Spike grabbed her wrist as she tried to punch him again. He flipped her over onto her back and strattled her. The vampire cocked back a fist and clocked the side of her face. Eliza winced at the pain. "I've known you for only two days and you did this to me." She spit in his eyes and rolled backwards, breaking free of Spike's hold.  
  
Eliza ran downstairs to the kitchen, Spike following closely behind. The blonde Slayer made it to the knives before Spike got to. When he reached the kitchen, Eliza was hovered over the table, sobbing slightly. "I can't do this." She said slowly, shaking her head.  
  
"Whoa.Liza.Put the knife away love.We can work this out.Just a bit of a tussle." Spike said apologeticly.  
  
"No! I can't do this! Living day after day! Knowing if I was just half a second earlier, I could have saved William! And now I'm not even living in pain like I should be! I'm here trying to win you over from your dead girlfriend!" Eliza said through her teeth. She gripped the black end of the knife, her sweaty palms greasing the sides of it.  
  
"Love.He would want you to be happy."  
  
Eliza smiled. "But I'm not.I'll say hi to Buffy for you." She said, right before she took the knife and plunged it into her heart.  
  
Spike screamed and ran for her. "Love, no!" He took Eliza into his arms. "Stay with me love.stay with me." Tears flowed down his face. "Stay with me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Behind the dead slayer and the vampire, an apparition appeared. "Forever." She said. Buffy looked down at the two. Another apparition appeared to the side of her. "What did I tell you Eliza.You can't come back.I'm sorry." She hugged the girl and kissed both of her cheeks.  
  
"I want to! I don't' want to be here! I don't want to live!" Eliza sobbed.  
  
All Buffy could do was cry with the young girl. Buffy reached her arm up and pet the back of her head. "I know, I know, I'm so sorry. Spike will take care of you.I promise." Buffy kissed both of the crying girl's eyes. "I'm always here my warrior." A light shone down into the kitchen and Buffy looked up. She tilted her ear towards it, as if listening to an unheard voice. "Coming mom!" Buffy shouted up. She smiled and disappeared into the light. Eliza blinked once and when she opened her eyes, she was in the arms of a very surprised Spike. 


	7. My Immortal

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry for not writing in.well ever. But I've been so wrapped up in real life and stuff. Well I also got a horrible case of W/B!! (Writers Block) Well hopefully you like this chappy cuz I had fun writing it. I'm not gunna write much because I'm at a friends house but I will continue writing once I get back to my house :-D  
  
This Chapter's theme was inspired by the song My Immortal by Evanessance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Immortal"  
  
my immortal  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike blinked again."Luv.I hear your heartbeat. Even though there's a steak knife right into it.I still hear it." His body shook.  
  
Eliza flinched. "Yeah, hurt like a bitch too."  
  
Spike sat there as he stared into her once again vibrant eyes. "I don't understand.Even though I'm bloody thankful. I don't understand."  
  
Eliza brought up a shaky hand and grabbed the rubber grip on the knife. She gritted her teeth as she pulled it out. A small moan escaped her lips. She sat up a little more. "I don't understand most of it either. But from what I do understand, I can't die."  
  
Spike tilted his head and spoke softly. "How do you know? I mean besides the obvious." He shrugged.  
  
A tear peeked out from one of Eliza's bright green eyes. "She-She told me."  
  
"Who?" His voice was gentle, like he was talking to a lost child.  
  
"Buffy.She said I would last forever."  
  
Spike sat up straight as the name of his last love was spoken. He chuckled, to Eliza's amazement. "Yeh, she was always the bringer of bad news."  
  
"No that was Giles."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about Giles."  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was filled with some of her memories also. It's just so confusing right now." The tears started to flow. Spike reached a hand to her porcelain face and wiped it away.  
  
He shushed her small cries she was fighting to keep away. "We don't have to talk about this now."  
  
She stood up which Spike tried to prevent her from doing.But it seemed she was filled with so much energy now.  
  
"What else is there to talk about?"  
  
"Tell me about when you were alive."  
  
Eliza laughed a little. "I was basically the weirdo of the school."  
  
"You?" He snorted sarcastically. "Nooooo." He pulled himself off of the ground and sat at a barstool.  
  
"Shut up. You wanna hear the stories of my uneventful life or not?" She shot right back.  
  
"Oh please miss." He put a finger up to his chin. "I think miss. Thang is what you young kids these days call it?"  
  
Eliza dismissed the smart ass remark and continued. "Yeah well I was always stronger then all of the guys, and they didn't like that. I guess they didn't like the feeling of being dominated or whatever."  
  
"Imagine that.I always like a good spankin'" He winked.  
  
"Yeh well a freak like you would." Eliza said.  
  
She yawned and rubbed her eyes, showing her innocence. Spike just had to laugh at that. "Come on luv, lets go to bed."  
  
"Is that an invite Mr. Spike?"  
  
"You wish. Let's go." He said starting upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
She followed up the stairs slowly. She was enjoying every minute of being alive, feeling of belonging.  
  
As they lay in bed, she tossed and turned while Spike was out like a light. After about an hour of her thinking about her life, all the things she was leaving behind and all the things that were about to come, Spike started moaning. It wasn't an erotic type of moan, it was more of a scared type of moan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Spike's Nightmare)  
  
Buffy was right in front of him, only she wasn't Buffy, she was a vampire. "Come on Spike, join me.Join me into the night. I now know the feeling. And I can't believe I tried to fight this." She raised her arms and did a little spin. "It's quite comfy in the dark, I suggest you come back to it." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Spike don't." A voice came out of the dark, Eliza walked out of the shadows. The light played across her face. A fierce look was in her eyes when she looked at Buffy, but when she looked at him her features softened. "It isn't Buffy anymore. It's not really her."  
  
Spike looked back and forth at the two. His eyes met Buffy's. They weren't as he remembered. There was a certain darkness dwelling behind her bright colors. "No." He said to her.  
  
Buffy growled and it was like she disappeared and reappeared behind Eliza, grabbing her by the throat. "No!" He screamed  
  
Buffy smiled evilly. "Join me Spike. Join me or she dies!"  
  
"No no no no no no!" He screamed coming after her.  
  
Eliza smiled inside. "Forever" She whispered.  
  
Buffy snapped the young slayer's throat. "No. Not forever. I decide how long forever lasts."  
  
Spike's heart sank when he realized that Eliza wasn't moving. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eliza crawled out of bed. Now Spike was screaming. She snuck into his bed and started rubbing his back. "Shhh my love. It's okay. No more fears."  
  
She started humming a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. It seemed to calm him a little. She scooted closer to his ear and hummed a little louder. Now Spike was calm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike awoke at the telephone. "Bloody hell! Damn that god forsaken phone!"  
  
He reached for it and picked it up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Spike don't get that tone with me." Darcy's voice was on the other line. "I have to talk to you. I've been reading and it seems as if Eliza is very special."  
  
"Yeh yeh, she can't die, we know this already."  
  
"Yes she can Spike.But only one can kill her."  
  
Spike paused."Buffy."  
  
"Yes. Only the strongest, keenest, and greatest slayer in all time. It seems as if there are a group of demons who are planning to bring her back. The Slayers are going to fight, only Buffy wont be Buffy."  
  
"She'll be evil."  
  
"Right again. Only by her hand the blood will spill and no more slayers can be brought on this earth. We don't know when, we don't know where, we just know that when it comes, if the girl shall die and Buffy live.Well lets just say, evil wins."  
  
"Good lord." Spike said low. "I've got to talk to her."  
  
"No I don't know if she should know of this just yet. Until we have all the details."  
  
"She needs to know!"  
  
"Spike-" Darcy started.  
  
"I know what she needs. She doesn't need some prissy watcher babying her all the time. She needs to know."  
  
"Well if you think it's right."  
  
"And I do."  
  
"Well then I bid you good day. I suggest you train her today."  
  
"I will. Goodbye Darcy."  
  
"I love you William."  
  
"I love you as well." He hung up the phone and looked around, he couldn't see Eliza anywhere.  
  
"What was that about?" A small fragile voice from behind startled him. Spike jumped.  
  
"Love we need to talk." He said gently.  
  
She nodded as Spike told her what was said on the phone.  
  
"I had a dream about it." She stated, it seemed as if this news didn't phase her at all.  
  
"So did I."  
  
"I know. You were crying out in your sleep. I had to sing to you to get you to calm down."  
  
"I was wondering how you got up here." Spike smiled.  
  
A pause came between the both of them, finally Eliza spoke up.  
  
"Do you think I'll win?"  
  
TBC.... 


End file.
